elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Incarnate
Walkthrough This quest begins once you complete Dark Brotherhood Quest: To Kill An Empire. Sanctuary Commander Maro’s men have found your secret sanctuary and are currently ransacking it. This terrible sight becomes all-too real as you enter the road close by the Sanctuary entrance, where at least four Penitus Oculatus Agents are milling about. You can: Engage them in furious and brutal combat, slaying them all where they stand for desecrating your home. You can sneak to the Sanctuary entrance without being spotted, ignoring the enemy so you can save your fury for the foes inside the Sanctuary or you can just kill them all; your followers will likely engage them anyway. Head for the Black Door and quickly enter your home. There is a thick sheen to the air. Rumbling sounds can be heard from the inner sanctuary, where the raging fire tears the structure apart. Force (or sneak) your way down to where you usually meet Astrid. Here, you’ll face two Penitus Oculatus Agents. After which, you will find Veezara's dead body. If you’re silent, you can overhear them talking about the spreading fire inside the Sanctuary and how an agent named Arcturus led some men deeper into the Sanctuary. Kill the foes quickly, and watch out when you’re using fire-based attacks; the area is awash in spilled oil. The only way is down, into the flaming grotto, with more fighting against agents. You’ll see the last moments of Arnbjorn’s life; now in werewolf form, he tears into two agents before being felled by arrows. There is nothing you can do to save him (it is actually possible to kill all of his attackers, though in that case, he will simply fall over dead). As you proceed you will also come across Gabriella and Lis's dead bodies. Quickly locate the dining hall, where Nazir (the only remaining Dark Brotherhood member you’ve found alive so far) is battling with more agents. Nazir Arcturus, one of Maro’s henchmen, is attempting to murder Nazir, so bound over to Nazir’s location and help him dispatch the Imperial. Next, kill any other agents who are near either of you, then quickly stop to tell Nazir about the setup. Nazir had already figured this out. There’s little time for chitchatting; you need to flee the Sanctuary before you’re roasted. Embrace the Night Mother Follow Nazir to the southeast, into the connecting corridor above the stained-glass window. Amid the turmoil and flames, the Night Mother calls to you. She tells you to embrace her, as she is your only salvation. Cut down any foes on your way to opening the iron door to the south, and enter the Night Mother’s chamber. Open her sarcophagus, step inside, and fall asleep. Nazir causes her coffin to fall through the window. You survive in the coffin, and that gives Nazir a way out. It appears Nazir and Babette are maneuvering the coffin into an upright position. Just before the doors open, the Night Mother tells you to speak with Astrid, here in the Sanctuary. The Dread Lord Beckons As you step out of the coffin, Nazir tells you to slow down. You can reply in whatever way you wish, but moments later, you should move out of the grotto and up the stone stairs to the south, past the charred remains of the entrance chamber. Turn right (west) and head north, where Astrid is burned beyond recognition, surrounded by a flickering candle configuration used in the Black Sacrament. Astrid is unrecognizable but has much to say, and only moments left to say it. She betrayed you to the Penitus Oculatus, in return for their promise to spare the Dark Brotherhood. You may react with seething rage, sarcastic pity, or silence. Astrid knows what she has done was an unforgivable mistake, and the Dread Lord Sithis shall judge her accordingly. She also knows that there is still a chance, that you could rebuild the Dark Brotherhood and start over again. She enacted a Black Sacrament and prayed for a contract. You lead this family now. Her Blade of Woe is yours, to see through the transfer of power, which is achieved by killing her. Killing her with your own weapon/spell or the Blade of Woe does not matter. Step over to Astrid’s ruined form and swiftly end her life. Although she wishes you to take the Blade of Woe, it isn’t necessary to kill her with it (the weapon lies beside her). Once Astrid has found redemption in the Void, return to the Night Mother’s sarcophagus. Your rebuilding of the Dark Brotherhood begins now. Completing this quest begins the next Dark Brothehood quest: Hail Sithis. If you did not see him on the way in, as you leave you will find Festus Krex pinned to a tree (dead, of course) by 21 arrows in various parts of his body. Trivia *If somehow you missed the Stone of Barenziah on the dresser in Astrid's room, when you first joined the Dark Brotherhood, then it will be sitting on the dresser as you leave. *There is no way for Astrid to survive. Using a healing spell on Astrid (i.e. Healing Hands) will also result in her death. *You can't kill Astrid with an arrow to head, as the arrow will bounce off, but an arrow to the torso works. You will lose your items if you place them in the chest or a cupboard before the Sanctuary collapse. ex. the room with all the beds *After embracing the Night Mother, you can hear Nazir talking to Babette while carrying the coffin. This makes for some hilarious dialogue, wherein Nazir complains that Babette isn't helping him, and she sarcastically replies that she isn't physically built for lifting such heavy objects. * Try and take the fighting slow inside the sanctuary because some users may experience drastic lag, freezes and even crashes so be careful. Bugs Gallery | ]]